


If You Dare To Believe

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Castiel just wants a bit of peace and quiet. You don't always get what you want, but you'll get what you need.





	

Castiel quietly sat on the soft grass, eyes closed, listening to the night creatures go about their business. The alarm on his phone buzzed. Midnight and no human in site for miles around. Now was his time to stretch.  
He pulled off his tie, discarded his trench coat, and unbuttoned his white dress shirt. He could feel the space between his shoulders where his wings were hidden into his vessel itch and burn. This happened from time to time. It meant that his wings needed attention, to be preened through, plucked of unruly ones and smoothed down. It meant he needed to stretch them out, to soar in the sky, flying fast and reckless.  
He came out to this field every six months or less. It always depended on that horrible itch and the state of his own grace. When his grace was waining and his wings were in tatters, Cas didn't need to come out into his field for a couple of years but now that he had his grace back his wings were repairing themselves. His luminous black wings weren't fully healed and it saddened Cas to think that they'd never be as glorious as they were before he joined Team Free Will.  
But the loss of his truly glorious ink black wings were worth the Winchesters, for Dean, the righteous man he pulled out of Hell, and for Sam, the one time abomination who was truly the heart of the two brothers. The three of them made a family out of the orphans they were and Cas would do anything and everything in his power to keep them safe.  
Cas shook off the thoughts of his past wings and began to unfurl his wings. They shot out from between his shoulders, the sound of the wind rustling against them growing louder. He was enthralled by the sound and not paying attention to anything else when all of a sudden he felt two very warm hands press against the muscles that anchored his wings against his shoulders. Cas flinched and tried to turn around to see what creature would dare violate him like this, by touching the one sacred spot on any angel. To Cas's horror, the gentle hands would not let him turn around. He was frozen in place. Panic began to overtake him until he heard "Calm down, little brother, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you."  
Cas's heart swelled and he surrendered to the hands that were now healing the burning itching muscles.

"Gabriel, where have you been?"

"Quiet, Cassie, let me finish this up. Your wings are a mess."

Cas stayed quiet, feeling Gabriel running his hands over his right wing first then doing the exact same thing to the left one. They both stayed silent. Cas had never felt his wings feel so heavy. They were repairing themselves from the inside out. He could feel the old broken feathers falling off and the new ones quickly growing into place. When Gabriel was done, Cas felt like he could fly faster then he ever could. Gabriel stepped in front of Cas and smiled his mischievous smile. 

"Feel better, Little Brother?"

Castiel squinted at him, "Where have you been, Gabriel?"

"Wow. Not even a thank you, huh?"

"Where have you been and how did you even get pass my warding?"

Gabriel sighed, "Fine, you're not going to let my "dying" go so, wanna go talk this out somewhere? Maybe get a burger or something?"

"No. I want to sit out here under the heavens."

Gabriel rolled his eyes then snapped two black recliners into existence. "At least have a seat, Castiel. Let your wings dry."

Gabriel plopped down into his chair, pulling the lever so that the foot rest popped up, and snapped some Red Vines onto his lap. Castiel watched all of this, internally laughing at the site of his supposedly dead brother eating candy and looking like a naughty child.

Castiel gingerly sat down making sure his wings didn't brush against the chair. 

"Want a candy"

"No."

"Yes you do." Gabriel tossed him a box of red vines. Castiel nibbled on it while Gabriel laughed. 

"Just eat it."

"If I do, will you answer my question?"

"I guess."

Castiel ate the candy. "So, Gabriel, where have you been since our other brother killed you?"

"Still don't like to say his name huh? Is it one of those "speak of the devil and the devil appears" kind of issues with you."

"Gabriel, I'm eating the the candy..."

"Okay, geez. The quick answer is that raising an anti-Christ isn't easy and the long answer is that when our brother shanked me, I felt Jesse's presence and I knew that Luci couldn't get a hold of him if Sam really said no to letting Luci ride his vessel, or worse, if Sam said yes and all of Luci's plans flourished then this world would go out in a blaze of glory, and to be honest, I really like this world. It's fun and there's so much candy here."

Castiel flapped his left wing out of frustration. Gabriel laughed. 

"Why are you angry, little brother?"

"We've needed you countless times and you never helped us. You had to have heard me call out. Why didn't you come back? "

"Castiel, I couldn't. I had to make sure Jesse was safe. That kid transported himself to Australia. He was a American kid wandering around Australia alone. I found him in a foster home two seconds away from blowing up his foster father for molesting his foster sister. Jesse let down his guard, cried out for help and since I'm an archangel I was able to hear him. I turned the foster father, an evil disgusting man, into a eunuch before I dropped him into a prison, made sure all the other foster kids went into good, healthy homes, and promised Jesse I would do anything I could to help him not become evil. I've seen what our brother is capable of and I can't have him corrupting Jesse to fit his needs."

Castiel could feel his wings become lighter. The healing grace Gabriel had infused into his tattered wings had almost healed them completely. Gabriel suddenly clapped which caused Cas to jump a bit.  
Gabriel exclaimed, "I still got it! I'm so awesome."

"How did you heal my wings like this? I haven't seen them like this since before I fell."

"Cas, you didn't fall. You jumped and it was the best thing you could of ever done for all of us. And don't forget, I'm an archangel, I have a special set of skills only the firstborns have in order to heal our little siblings."

Castiel actually smiled at that. "You know, Gabriel, Jesse turned me into an action figure."

"Yes, I know. In his defense, you did try to kill him. At least he didn't kill you. And see, what better angel could there be besides me that could raise an anti-christ who's first instinct is to turn an avenging angel into a doll?"

Cas let out a little huff as he said, "Are you both still in Australia?"

"No. It's beautiful there but Jesse needed to come back here. Well, not here but you get what I mean. You know, he reminds me a lot of Sam. Jesse fights his evil side every day and he does it effortlessly. He tries to help people just like Sam does. Maybe in a couple of years I'll let Jesse visit Sam. He looks up to Sam so much. And yes, I know Jesse is 18 years old, a young man in his own right, but I will not let him tear down all the wards keeping him safe. And by the way, I got through your wards because I invented them. No one can keep me out." 

Castiel and Gabriel genuinely laughed. Castiel hadn't laughed like that with one of his siblings in eons. Both Castiel and Gabriel could feel a shift in their graces, as if they had been reenergized. 

"How do you feel, little brother?"

"So much better, thank you."

"Well, before I go, wanna take those awesome inky wings for a test drive? Come fly with me, Castiel, angel of the lord, my brother." 

"Alright, Brother. But before we go, am I going to see you again?"

"Of course you will. I know where you're at. And on a side note, you better not tell the Winchesters that I'm alive or you'll find them living in a Barbie dream house."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

And with that, Gabriel unfurled his beautiful golden wings, wings that Castiel knew inspired so many songs and aspirations. Castiel reached out and touched one of Gabriel's feathers. It felt like he was touching heaven again. Gabriel tenderly placed his hand on Castiel's. "Are you ready, little brother?"

"I am, Big Brother."

"Than lets fly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little story.


End file.
